vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuji Kiba
|-|Yuji Kiba= |-|Horse Orphnoch= |-|Kamen Rider Orga= Summary Yuji Kiba (木場 勇治 Kiba Yūji) is a young man who becomes the Horse Orphnoch (ホースオルフェノク Hōsu Orufenoku) after dying as a result of a car crash, although he lived in a comatose state for two years. Upon awakening, Kiba finds his life in ruins from his uncle selling his family's company to his girlfriend Chie Morishita leaving him for his cousin Kazuaki Kiba. This causes Kiba to murder his cousin out of uncontrolled rage, and later Chie for selling him out, turning to Smart Brain for protection. In the film Paradise Lost, Kiba is brainwashed by the Smart Brain corporation and is chosen to be the user of the Orga Gear, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Orga (仮面ライダーオーガ Kamen Raidā Ōga). The Orga gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz and Kaixa Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riotrooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psyga Gear, the Orga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnochs. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 8-C | 8-B Name: Kamen Rider Orga, Yuji Kiba, Horse Orphnoch Origin: Kamen Rider 555 Gender: Male Age: Biologically 23 (physically 21) Classification: Orphnoch, Kamen Rider |-|Horse Orphnoch= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Enhanced Senses (Orphnoch's have their senses enhanced to a superhuman level, able to hear, smell or see great distances, tuning out background noise to focus on their target), Regeneration (High-Low, an Orphnoch can survived its human death, which came back after their heart get destroyed), Biological Manipulation (By attacking humans and (usually) stabbing them through the heart, Orphnochs' can turnt human into other Orphnochs. This has a very low success rate, and usually results in disintegrating the human in question), Limited Illusion Creation (An Orphnoch can change their shadow into a hologram of their human form) |-|Kamen Rider Orga= Powers and Abilities: Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Ultimate Finder visor gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision), Energy Manipulation(The Orga Stlanzer can shoot Photon Blood energy and the Exceed Charge of this weapon, has the weapon extend a Photon Blood-energy blade which can either counterattack or capture a target before destroying it. This attack is equivalent to Faiz Blaster's Faiz Blaster in Photon Breaker Mode.) Attack Potency: Human level | Large Building level (Comparable to Kamen Rider Faiz | City Block level (Fought against Blaster Form Faiz) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman (18 m/s) with Massively Hypersonic reactions | Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic 'reactions 'Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Building Class | City Block Class Durability: Human level | Large Building Level | City Block level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Horse Sword | Standard melee range, extended to several meters with Orga Stlanzer. Standard Equipment: *'Orga Driver:' Reversed engineered from the Delta Driver, it is known as the Imperial Belt and is designed to only work for an Orphnoch user. *'Orga Phone:' Orga Driver control unit, it can assume Phone Blaster Mode to serve as a sidearm. *'Orga Stlanzer:' Called the "Sword of the Underworld", it can change from Dagger Mode (Which can shoot Photon Blood energy while useful in close combat) to Longsword Mode. *'Horse Sword:' Kiba's sword while in Orphnoch form. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: As his evolution is flawed like other Orphnochs, Kiba is doomed to eventual disintegration within years depending on how many times he transforms or uses the Orga Gear. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Orga's finishing moves, which give him a tremendous power boost, are known as Exceed Charges. *'Orga Stlash:' Orga extends the Orga Stlanzer's Photon Blood-energy blade which can either counterattack or capture a target before destroying it *'Emperor Smash:' Orga's Rider Kick. Key: Yuji Kiba | Horse Orphnoch | Kamen Rider Orga Gallery > Yuji Kiba Kamen Rider All Heishin Kamen Rider Orga Henshin & Finisher Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Horses Category:Monsters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Protagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biology Users Category:Illusionists